A handle clamp of a folding knife in the prior art is fixedly installed on a handle. When the folding knife needs to be put into a pocket, the handle clamp having the foregoing structure will be prone to slide off from the pocket due to a bad fit between the handle clamp and the pocket, and the knife with the foregoing structure is not prone to be hidden in the pocket.